Happy Ending in a other world
by Lussy62
Summary: Rongé par un démon, une jeune femme en quête d'un nouveau départ va croiser le chemin d'une infirmière qui va changer sa vie à tout jamais. NB : cette histoire n'a aucun lien avec Orphan Black, aimant beaucoup le couple et les personnages de Cosima/Delphine, je me suis inspirée d'eux pour créer mes personnages avec des références. J'espère que vous aimerez...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Un nouveau départ**

En ce jeudi 21 juin, Delphine avait peur. Elle était terrorisée par ce qui l'attendait. En prenant son petit déjeuner, elle se mit à repenser à cette année qui venait de s'écouler. A ces mois passés à se terrer seule chez elle, exclue de toute vie sociale. Elle ne cessait de se demander comment elle avait pu tomber aussi bas. Depuis plusieurs mois, sa mère et sa famille avaient essayés de lui ouvrir les yeux. Un médecin, un diététicien mais rien n'y avaient fait. Delphine, était perdue, seule et malade. Malade oui mais d'un mal qui ronge sans que l'on ne s'en aperçoit. Petit à petit, elle s'était enfermée dans cet univers austère où plus rien n'avait de goût ni de saveur. _« Vous n'en aurez que pour une quinzaine de jours »_ lui avait promis le médecin. Pourtant, au fond d'elle, elle en était persuadée…ces quinze jours allaient durer bien plus longtemps.

« Ca va ma chérie ? »

Pour seule réponse, Delphine regarda sa mère droit dans les yeux et sentie des larmes couler le long de son visage.

Elle avait pourtant tout préparé. Son sac était prêt à être chargé et elle s'était plus ou moins faite à l'idée que tout cela était pour son bien. Seulement voilà, comment peut-on accepter de ne pas être assez forte pour s'en sortir par soi même.

Elle débarrassa sa table et partie à la salle de bain faire sa toilette. Là, face à son reflet, elle n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'hurler aussi fort et aussi longtemps que son souffle lui permettrait. Au lieu de cela, elle entra dans la cabine de douche, savourant ce moment de solitude sous des jets d'eau bien chaud. Très vite, le froid omniprésent qu'elle ressentait fut remplacé par une chaleur enivrante. Elle était si bien qu'elle en oubliait presque que cela serait peut-être sa dernière douche avant bien longtemps. Quand enfin elle se décida à en sortir, la pièce était envahie d'une buée opaque. Au moins, se dite-elle, ça cachera mes larmes.

Quand elle eut finit de se préparer, elle alla ranger son nécessaire de toilette dans sa valise.

« Je pense ne rien avoir oublier. »

« Il n'y a pas de raison, on l'a faite ensemble hier soir. Dans le pire des cas, je t'enverrai un colis d'ici la fin de la semaine pour que tu le reçoives le plus vite possible ».

Anne prie Delphine dans ses bras et la berça tel un enfant ayant besoin de consolation.

Très vite, l'heure de partir arriva. Delphine et sa mère chargèrent la voiture et prirent la direction de l'aéroport.

Delphine s'était pourtant jurée qu'elle avait assez pleuré mais les larmes sur ses joues tombaient toutes seules. Si seulement elle avait réagi plus tôt, elle n'en serait pas là. Elle pourrait profiter de la vie comme n'importe qu'elle autre jeune fille de son âge. Au lieu de cela, elle s'apprêtait à arrêter une vie normale pour un séjour hospitalier.

Afin de faciliter la mise sous « quarantaine », Delphine et sa mère avait décidé d'envoyer la jeune fille se faire soigner dans un autre pays à savoir le Canada. Dès lors, Delphine pourrait d'une part faire une véritable coupure avec son environnement, sa famille, ses amis mais également travailler son anglais. Autant retirer quelque chose de positif de la situation.

Arrivée à l'aéroport Charles de Gaulle, Delphine ne prononça aucun mot. Elle sentait au fond elle l'angoisse qui commençait à naître et à se répandre dans tout son corps. _Je ne pleurerai plus_ se disait-elle pour se convaincre et se donner du courage. _Tu peux le faire, c'est pour ton bien._

Devant la porte d'embarquement, Delphine enlaça une dernière fois sa mère avant de tendre son billet à l'hôtesse. Sur le chemin la menant à l'avion, elle se retourna dans l'espoir de voir sa mère lui dire que c'était bon, qu'elle pouvait rester et qu'elles trouveraient une autre solution. Mais il n'en était rien. Elle était seule avec elle même. Seule face à l'inconnue et à cette aventure qui allait lui sauver la vie. Du moins l'espérait-elle.

Assise près du hublot, elle réalisa que d'ici une dizaine d'heure elle ne serait plus en France mais au Canada, ce pays qu'elle avait tant de fois rêvé de visiter et qui d'ici peu serait à sa porté. N'est-il pas malheureux de réaliser son plus grand rêve pour une raison des plus sinistre d'une hospitalisation. Pas de visite pour elle. Aucun lieu touristique. Aucune virée au fin fond des bois à la recherche de la nature et l'air pur. Il ne l'attendait qu'une grande clinique privée réputée pour ses soins psychiatriques et son cadre bucolique. Bucolique…comment une clinique pouvait être bucolique…des murs, du béton, des blouses blanches…rien de bien excitant.

Le vol en direction de Montréal se passa sans aucune embuche. Quelques petites perturbations au dessus de l'océan Atlantique mais rien de bien angoissant. Il faut dire que Delphine n'aimait pas beaucoup prendre l'avion et qui plus est, le prendre toute seule pour une aussi longue distance.

Le somnifère prescrit par son médecin traitant avant de partir lui fut d'un grand soutien. Elle ne se réveilla qu'une fois l'appareil est touché terre.

Prenant la direction de la salle où elle pourrait récupérer ses bagages, Delphine observa les lieux, les gens qui l'entouraient. Sans comprendre pourquoi, toutes les angoissent qu'elles nourrissaient sans cesse en elle depuis plusieurs semaines semblaient s'évaporaient. Elle fut surpris de se sentir sourire. Elle avait envie de rire et de crier. Depuis bien longtemps, elle n'avait pas sentie se sentiment de bien être l'envahir. Comment, le simple fait d'avoir changer de continent, de pays, pouvait elle lui procurer cette sensation si longtemps perdu et si dure à retrouver ?

A la sortie, une jeune femme en tenu de civil tenait une pensante sur laquelle était indiquée « Delphine Cormier ».

Elle se dirigea vers la jeune femme et lui tendit la main.

« Bonjour, Delphine Cormier » !

« Bonjour, Eliza ! » répondit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main.

Sur le chemin qui l'emmenait vers son nouveau chez soi, Eliza n'avait pas prononcé un mot. Elle avait laissé Delphine se perdre dans ses pensées. Sûrement pensait-elle laisser à la jeune femme le temps d'accepter ce qui était entrain d'arriver.

Arrivée devant le pavillon Breton de l'hôpital Hardview, Delphine suivit l'infirmière jusqu'à un bureau sur lequel était inscrit sur une pancarte « secrétariat ».

« Je te laisse ici le temps que tu remplisses quelques formulaires d'admissions. Quand tu auras fini, prend l'ascenseur en face de toi et monte au cinquième étage. Une infirmière t'accueillera ! »

Delphine regarda Eliza s'éloigner. L'infirmière se retourna avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir et lui fait un clin d'oeil accompagné d'un « ça va bien se passer ».

« Bonjour, c'est pour une admission » dit-elle à la secrétaire.

« Oui, pour quel service ? » demanda la secrétaire.

« Trouble du Comportement Alimentaire ! »

« Vous pouvez passer dans le bureau d'à côté pour les modalités d'entrée. »

La secrétaire lança un regard accompagné d'un sourire à Delphine. Delphine le lui rendit même si sur son visage on pouvait lire un tas d'émotions aussi contradictoire les uns que les autres.

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'entrée est effective et Delphine n'a plus qu'à se rendre dans son nouveau service.

Le long couloir blanc cassé qu'elle longe en direction de l'ascenseur lui semble austère. Tout tirant la valise, Delphine sentait les battements de cœur s'accélérer. En entrant dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmenait vers son nouveau chez elle, elle se rendit compte que quoi qu'elle décide, elle n'avait plus le choix. Les dés sont jetés.

A l'ouverture des portes, elle pris sur elle et afficha un visage neutre sans aucune trace de tristesse. C'est pour ton bien se répétait t-elle. Ta survie en dépend.

« Bonjour, Delphine Cormier »

« Oh oui, bonjour ! » répond une jeune femme brune.

« Bonjour » répond Delphine.

« Suivez moi, je vais vous montrer ta chambre ! »

Chambre 401. A partir de maintenant je ne suis plus simplement Delphine se dit-elle. Je suis Delphine mais aussi la patiente de la chambre 401. En une fraction de seconde, son identité s'était réduite à un simple chiffre. La chance voulue que Delphine ait une chambre individuelle. Elle qui n'avait jamais réussi à vivre en colocation était soulagée à l'idée de ne pas devoir partager sa chambre avec une inconnue.

Après un rapide aperçu des installations, à savoir un lit, une armoire fermant à clé, et une petite pièce avec toilette et lavabo, l'infirmière invita Delphine à s'asseoir.

« Comment ca va ? » demanda t-elle

« Ca va ! » répondit Delphine.

« Alors je me présente, je m'appelle Cosima et je suis infirmière ici au service TCA ».

Delphine n'était plus aussi franche qu'à son arrivée. Cette femme l'a mettait mal à l'aise sans savoir pourquoi ni comment l'expliquer.

« **Enchanté !** »

Delphine était si angoissait par cette situation qu'elle en oublié qu'elle était désormais dans un pays anglophone.

« **Enchanté !** » Répondit Cosima, en souriant face à ce naturel de la jeune fille.

« Oh excusez moi, vous ne parlez surement pas le français ? »

« Effectivement mais je ne dirai pas non pour prendre des cours ! » Répondit Cosima accompagnée d'un clin d'oeil.

« Aujourd'hui je vais m'occuper de ton admission. Je vais donc te poser quelques questions et j'aimerai que tu y répondes sincèrement. »

« D'accord » répondit timidement Delphine.

« Peux-tu me donner ta date de naissance ? »

« 20 février 1990 »

« Mmm 22 ans ! Tu verras les autres patientes ont a peu près ton âge, tu ne devrais pas te sentir déstabiliser. »

Delphine ne savait pas quoi répondre. La seule chose à laquelle elle pensée était sa date de sortie. Elle venait à peine d'entrée dans ce lieu qu'elle n'avait qu'une envie, en sortir.

L'entretien continua pendant encore une bonne heure. Toute sa vie fut analysée succinctement afin de dresser ce qu'ils appellent : « un profil patient. » Certaines questions l'avaient mise mal à l'aise mais heureusement pour elle, sa mère avait été invitée à partir en plein milieu de l'entretient. _« Peux-tu me donner trois aversions ? Est-ce que tu te fais vomir ? Depuis combien de temps es-tu malade ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ? »_ Sont un exemple de ces questions.

S'en suivit une batterie d'analyses : prise de la tension, glycémie, température… Delphine avait l'impression qu'en l'espace de quelques minutes, elle était passée de l'état d'être humain en celui de cobaye humain. Elle était scrutée de haut en bas. Même sa valise, qui pourtant ne renfermait rien de particulier, était passée au peigne fin. Rasoir, coupe ongle…tous objets susceptibles d'être tranchant lui avait alors était enlevés. _«Tu pourras bien sur les utiliser si tu le désir. Il suffira juste que tu les demandes à un membre du personnel. »_ Tout ce protocole commençait à inquiéter Delphine. Certes elle était ici de son plein gré, enfin plus ou moins, mais l'idée de devoir se justifier pour chaque action entreprise ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'elle redoutait déjà : une totale perte de liberté !

« Tu as peut-être des questions avant que je te laisse avec les autres patientes pour la collation de l'après-midi ? »

« Vous pouvez me d'écrire une journée type ? »

Cosima sourie à cette question. Elle pouvait lire dans les yeux de Delphine la peur et l'angoisse de celle-ci. Elle avait l'habitude d'entrevoir cet appréhension dans le regard des nouveaux arrivants mais sans qu'elle n'arrive à l'expliquait, cette fois-ci, c'était différent. Elle ne la connaissait pas encore. Ne savait pratiquement rien de son histoire. Pourtant, elle sentait au fond d'elle que Delphine n'était pas comme toutes les filles.

« Pour faire simple, les infirmières et aides soignants viennent vous réveiller entre 7h30 et 8h00. Vous devez ensuite vous préparer afin d'être vers 8h15 dans la salle de vie afin de pouvoir prendre votre traitement. Aux environs de 8h30, le petit déjeuner vous sera servi. Il vous sera ensuite demandé d'attendre 1h30 avant de pouvoir vous rendre dans votre chambre ou aux toilettes. A 12h15 le protocole recommence. Rendez-vous dans la salle de vie avec prise de traitement. On vous sert ensuite le déjeuner et vous devez une fois de plus attendre 1h30 avant de pouvoir regagner votre chambre. A 16h c'est l'heure de la collation. Là vous ne devez attendre que 45 minutes avant de quitter les lieux. Pour finir, à 18h15 début des traitements du soir. Encore une fois, on vous sert le repas et vous devez attendre 1h30 avant de retourner dans votre chambre. A partir de là vous pouvez faire ce que vous voulez. A savoir vous coucher, lire, rester seule ou alors retourner en salle de vie pour regarder la télévision et passer la soirée avec les autres patientes. Ah et j'allais oublier, vers 21h40 on vous propose une tisane et pour celle qui n'auraient pas tenues leurs engagement on leur donne une dernière collation. Est-ce que j'ai été assez clair ? »

Delphine ne s'attendait pas à autant de règles, de conduites à suivre et de protocoles aussi rigides. Elle était un peu perdue par cette vague d'informations qui venait de déferler sur elle.

« Ca fait beaucoup de chose à retenir d'un coup » dit-elle en riant.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Toutes les filles disent la même chose à leur arrivée mais très vite cela deviendra une routine quotidienne et tu n'y penseras plus. »

Delphine était perdue dans ses pensées.

« Delphine, tu es avec moi ? » Demanda Cosima tout en souriant.

« **Oui oui**! » Répondit-elle amusée.

« Le naturelle revient vite quand tu es stressée on dirait. Bien, alors je vais te laisser. Marie va te conduire dans la salle de vie afin de te présenter aux autres patientes et te donner une collation. »

Une jeune femme brune, entra dans la chambre et demanda à Delphine de la suivre.

« Je suis Marie, une aide soignante. Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer. Je sais que ça peut te faire peur mais tu vas très vite t'habituer à ce nouvel environnement. »

Par chance, Delphine avait la chambre située juste à côté de la salle de vie et des douches.

La salle de vie n'était pas bien grande. Elle se composait de trois tables installées en U, d'une grande télévision accrochée au mur et de quelques fauteuils au fond de la salle. Elle n'était pas austère mais pas chaleureuse non plus. A cet instant précis, Delphine pris conscience qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, cet endroit était sa nouvelle maison. Son nouveau chez soi. Elle ne savait pas pour combien de temps elle allait devoir vivre ici, entourée de médecins, infirmières, aide soignantes…

« Les filles je vous présente Delphine, elle vient d'arrivée. Je vous demande de bien l'accueillir ».

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'autres patientes. Elles étaient à peine cinq attablées.

« Les autres filles sont en sortie cet après-midi. Elles devraient rentrer vers 18h » déclara une jeune fille blonde entrain de manger une tartine.

Le reste de l'après-midi sembla durée une éternité pour Delphine. Elle avait tout de même réussi à casser sa carapace de jeune fille fragile et timide pour se rapprocher des quelques filles présentes. Elle s'était même nouée d'amitié avec deux d'entre elles, arrivées il y a tout juste une semaine.

« Delphine, je peux te voir ? »

Delphine tourna la tête pour voir d'où venait cette voix et vit Cosima, accoudée dans l'ouverture de la porte, un dossier à la main.

Cosima l'emmena dans sa chambre.

« Si je t'ai demandé de me suivre c'est pour te faire un électrocardiogramme afin de savoir quelles sont tes constantes cardiaques. »

Même si la demande semblait claire, Delphine resta planté droit comme un I devant l'infirmière.

« Je ne sais pas si tu le sais, mais ce n'est pas en restant ainsi que je vais pouvoir t'analyser » dit Cosima en éclatant de rire.

Delphine sentie ses joues rougir. Non pas de honte mais d'intimidation. Oui, Cosima, cette jeune femme brune au regard envouteur, l'intimidé. Elle se surprenait à perdre tous ses moyens en sa présence.

« Si tu veux bien enlever ton haut et t'allonger sur ton lit, je pourrai commencer les examens ».

Delphine s'exécuta en essayant de cacher au mieux son corps dénudé.

« Je préfère te prévenir, j'ai les mains froides et les électrodes le sont aussi » dit Cosima d'un air amusé.

Délicatement, Cosima posa les capteurs sur le corps de Delphine. Aux contacts des ses mains, Delphine se surpris non pas à sursauter mais à frissonner. Ce n'était pas un frisson lié au froid mais à un sentiment profond qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier.

Doucement, elle suivit du regard les mains de l'infirmière. Au départ posé sur ses mollets, elle les voyait remonter doucement pour se poser sur sa poitrine.

« Je te met les trois derniers et l'on pourra commencer. »

Delphine ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle était comme paralysée ou plutôt subjuguée par ce toucher. Cosima ne faisait rien d'autre que de poser des petits capteurs à des poings stratégiques du corps. Il n'y avait là aucun geste déplacé, et pourtant, Delphine en était toute retournée.

« On va pouvoir débuter. Je vais te demander de ne plus bouger pendant que je prends tes constantes. »

Observant les résultats, Cosima ne remarqua pas les yeux de Delphine qui l'observer de haut en bas. Vêtue d'un blouse blanche, Cosima intriguait la jeune femme par son allure de scientifique déluré. Dreadlocks et une paire de lunette peu conventionnelle…Cosima n'avait rien avoir avec l'archétype que l'on se fait d'une infirmière de nos jours.

« Pour te rassurer, il n'y a rien d'alarmant ce qui est surprenant au vu de ton BMI actuel. »

Delphine sursauta à ces paroles. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était pas rendue compte que l'infirmière avait fini son examen. Prise au dépourvu, elle ne sue que répondre et se contenta d'un léger sourire.

« Tu peux te rhabiller tu sais ! » Dit-elle en riant.

Gênée, Delphine remis son haut et passa une mèche derrière son oreille.

« Je vais te laisser maintenant. A toute à l'heure Delphine ! » Dit-elle en terminant sa phrase par un petit clin d'œil taquin.

A 18h, en parfait petit soldat, Delphine sortie de sa chambre et alla chercher son traitement. Dès lors, elle était cloitrée dans la salle de vie jusqu'à ce qu'on lui autorise à la quitter. Contrairement à son arrivée, la salle était remplie de jeunes filles. _« Les filles sont s'en doute rentrée »_ pensa t-elle. En une fraction de secondes, elle sentie sur elle huit paires de yeux la fixer.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Delphine. Je suis arrivée cet après-midi. »

Dès lors, les autres patientes se présentèrent les unes après les autres. Claire, Ludivine, Amandine, Ingrid…tant de noms à se souvenir en un instant. Tant de visages à mémoriser en une seule journée. A ce moment précis, Delphine se demanda combien de jour allait lui être nécessaire pour emmagasiner tout cela.

« Cela te dérange si je m'installe ici pour manger ? »

Delphine leva les yeux de son plateau et vis Cosima qui lui souriait.

« Aucun problème » dit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Delphine pris un instant et observa ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Dans une ambiance chaleureuse et familiale, patientes et personnel médical mangeaient tout en discutant de la pluie et du beau temps. La télévision affichait un jeu télévisé qui servait d'appuis pour lancer des discutions.

« Tu n'es pas très bavarde. Tu préfères la solitude peut-être ?» Demanda Cosima.

« Non, c'est juste que je me sens un peu perdue et seule au milieu de tout ce monde. Et même si je parle assez bien l'anglais je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à suivre. »

« Tu n'es plus seule maintenant. Je suis là regarde ! Et pour l'anglais ne t'en fais pas…si tu me donnes des cours de français alors je pourrai peut être t'aider un peu en anglais. »

Comme à son habitude, Cosima avait un sourire sur le visage. Delphine ne l'a connaissait que depuis quelques heures mais elle avait l'impression d'avoir réussi à percer une partie de la personnalité de Cosima. Cette femme était la joie de vivre réincarnée. Jamais en cette journée, elle ne l'avait vu triste ou pensive. A chaque regard, Cosima affichait l'un de ses plus beau sourire et semblait heureuse de vivre. _« J'aimerai tant retrouver ce sentiment »_ pensa Delphine.

Le reste du repas se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. En dehors des blouses blanches que portaient les infirmières, l'ambiance faisait plutôt penser à une joyeuse colonie de vacances qu'à un milieu hospitalier.

Lorsque Cosima annonça au reste du groupe que Delphine venait de France, l'attention jusqu'alors détourné était revenue sur Delphine. Des questions fusées de toutes parts et Delphine ne su bientôt plus où donner de la tête. Cependant, cette élan de curiosité l'aidait à se sentir acceptait par le groupe ou tout du moins, elle réussissait à imaginer cette possibilité. Elle en oubliait la présence de l'infirmière qui prenait son repas juste à côté d'elle.

Quand Cosima quitta la table pour débarrasser son plateau et commencer le compte rendu des plateaux - patients, Delphine eut un petit pincement au cœur. Elle était déçue ce moment de proximité ne dur pas plus longtemps. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'attachait aussi vite à une personne d'autant qu'elle ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures. Pourtant, à cet instant précis, elle se mit à imaginer une autre journée en sa compagnie. Le reste des soignants avait l'air également sympathique mais quelque chose chez cette fille, cette femme, l'intriguait plus que de raison.

« Tu fais quoi sinon dans la vie Delphine ? » Demanda Claire, une jeune fille brune à l'allure chétive.

« Je suis étudiante en dernière année de communication. Enfin, j'étais étudiante ! J'ai arrêté mon année en décembre à la vue de mon état de santé. Et toi ? »

« Si tout va bien je commence une formation en école d'infirmière à la rentrée de septembre ! J'ai hâte ! »

Médecin, professeur, infirmière, journaliste…tant de métiers, tant de rêves mis en suspend à cause d'une maladie sournoise. Certaines personnes disent que ce n'est pas du temps de perdu. Que la guérison nécessite du temps et que la patience est de mise. Pour Delphine, cette philosophie sonnait faux. En acceptant de se faire hospitaliser, elle s'était résolue à l'idée qu'à la rentrée, elle ne pourrait toujours pas reprendre ses études et qu'elle était partie pour perdre une année de plus. A cela s'ajouter les difficultés de la vie quotidienne et les tracas d'adolescentes.

« Qui n'est pas là ce week-end ? » Demanda Cosima à l'ensemble des patientes.

A tour de rôle, Ludivine, Amandine et la plus part des restes des filles levèrent la main en affichant un sourire. Seule, Ingrid, Elise, et Delphine, restaient le bras baissé.

« On sera donc en petit comité pendant deux jours. C'est bien, ce sera plus intime ainsi ! » Affirma t'elle d'un regard malicieux.

« Oh vous dites ça mais l'on sait très bien que l'on va vous manquer quand nous serons parti » répliqua Claire amusée.

« Qui sait, je vais peut-être profiter de cette accalmie pour me faire plaisir avec les autres patientes ! »

Le reste du groupe rebondi sur cette phrase qui fit naître de nombreuses questions et supposition envers l'infirmière.

Très vite, Delphine s'était aperçue que Cosima été très appréciée par l'ensemble des autres filles. Elle avait cette faculté d'être à l'écoute, proche des gens tout en restant professionnelle. Pour beaucoup, elle était comme une grande sœur à qui il était facile de se confier malgré son statut de blouse blanche. En effet, contrairement à ses consœurs, Cosima ne prenait pas ses patients de haut et les considérait comme des individus à par entière.

Malgré cette convivialité, Delphine n'avait pas l'esprit à la fête et très vite, après la période d'attente obligatoire, elle regagna sa chambre. C'est alors, seule, allongée sur son lit qu'elle s'effondra. Toute l'appréhension de la journée, le stresse ainsi que toutes les émotions jusqu'alors contenues, éclataient au grand jour. Et c'est à bout de force qu'elle sombrât dans un sommeil lourd et tumultueux.

6h15. Le soleil perçait déjà le bout de son nez et éclairait légèrement la chambre mal protégée des rayons du soleil. A son étonnement, elle avait bien dormi et se sentait en pleine forme pour affronter cette journée. C'est donc avec un certain engouement qu'elle se leva pour se préparer.

A 7h30, la porte s'ouvrit et laissa entrer l'équipe médicale pour les examens matinaux.

« Bonjour Delphine ! On ne se connaît pas encore je crois. Alors moi c'est Mariel, une infirmière. »

« Bonjour ! »

« Bien dormi ? » Demanda Virginie, une aide soignante.

« Étonnamment, très bien merci ! »

Dès lors, Delphine commença une batterie d'examens matinaux qui deviendront très vite un rituel parmi tant d'autre. Tension, pulsation cardiaque, glycémie, température…tout un nombre de constante servant à établir l'état de santé au réveil. Par chance, Delphine était dans un état aussi bon qu'il puisse être dans sa situation.

Au petit déjeuner, Delphine appris qu'elle commençait aujourd'hui sa rationalisation. Entendons par là, qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui, elle devait lire, signer pour enfin suivre un « contrat » calorifique. Pour faire simple, l'infirmière lui présenta une feuille sur laquelle était indiquée ce que Delphine devait manger aujourd'hui tout au long de la journée. A la vue de celui-ci, Delphine sentie son cœur battre la chamade. Elle avait peur. Des suées froides coulées le long de son dos. Ses mains devenaient moites et l'anxiété prenait le pas sur sa bonne humeur de début de mâtinée. Elle se posait tout un tas de question, _« que se passerait-il si elle n'arrivait pas à respecter ce contrat ? Que penserait sa famille, ses amis si elle échouait ? »_ Depuis quelques mois, Delphine s'était auto définit comme étant une personne faible, sans aucune volonté et que si elle en était arrivée là, c'est qu'elle le méritait. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait perdu toute confiance en elle. Elle n'était plus que l 'ombre d'elle même. Ses proches ne la reconnaissait plus et elle même avait du mal à se reconnaître face à un miroir.

« Ce n'est qu'un morceau de papier. Tu viens d'arrivée et l'on peut comprendre que tout ceci te semble difficile et insurmontable mais tu verras, si tu suis nos directives tout se passera bien. »

C'est donc, la peur au ventre, que Delphine inscrit son nom au bas de la page. Après tout, si je suis ici c'est pour me soigner se convainc t'elle.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » C'était Cosima, toujours aussi rayonnante, qui été arrivée.

Elle était de l'après-midi mais avait préféré arrivée plus tôt afin de régler quelques problèmes au sein du service.

« Vous allez bien ? »

Dans un brouhaha général, toutes les filles se mirent à répondre en même temps. Cosima s'aperçue cependant qu'une d'entre elle n'avait pas prêtée attention à son arrivée. Elle n'avait pas levé la tête de son plateau et semblait perdue dans ses pensées.

« Quand je vous disais que l'on vous manquait quand vous n'êtes pas avec nous ! Vous commencez à 14h mais vous êtes déjà parmi nous à 9h. » Déclara Claire.

Pour seule réponse, Cosima fît un clin d'œil et partit en direction du bureau infirmier.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle arrivée**

Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Cosima avait toujours souhaité aidée les personnes qui l'entouraient. Cela aller de faire le ménage, les courses au dépanner financièrement sa famille quand le besoin y était. Elle avait toujours aimé voir apparaître un sourire sur ceux qu'elle aimait et ne concevait pas d'agir pour elle seule. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'elle s'était dirigée vers le métier d'infirmière une fois son baccalauréat en poche.

D'abord intéressée par l'univers du bloc opératoire, elle s'était très vite réorientée vers un service plus social. Avant tout de chose, Cosima souhaitait aider les gens mais surtout être en contact permanent avec des personnes qui en on besoin. Elle voulait guider, comprendre et épauler ses patients. Pour elle, ce n'était pas grave si son poste au service TCA pouvait sembler ennuyeux aux yeux des communs des mortels. Certes elle n'avait pas de véritable action et se contentait pour la plus part du temps à surveiller un groupe d'adolescentes. Pourtant, pour rien au monde, elle ne changerait de service.

En arrivant ce matin là, Cosima ne s'attendait pas que quelque chose ou plutôt que quelqu'un allait tout à coup changer sa vision des choses.

Arrivée à 6h du matin pour la relève de nuit, elle avait préparé minutieusement les dossiers pour les constantes du matin et n'attendait plus que l'heure propice du levé. Car quand bien même les patientes étaient au bon service de l'équipe hospitalière, Cosima restait persuader qu'elles avaient besoin de temps et d'intimité, le matin, avant d'être observer de part et d'autre.

Après le petit déjeuner, elle s'était attelée à préparer le dossier de la nouvelle arrivante et avait commencé à parler de ce cas avec le reste de l'équipe présente ce jour là. Le poids, la taille, l'histoire….tout était analysé dans les moindres détails afin de l'accueillir dans les meilleures conditions possibles. A 12h, la chambre était prête et c'était donc l'esprit léger qu'elle commençait la distribution du déjeuner.

A 14h quand elle entendit une voix inconnue émanant du couloir, s'est tout naturellement qu'elle était partie à la rencontre de celle-ci. C'est là qu'elle l'aperçut. Grande, blonde au regard fuyant. Son visage trahissait sa peur et ses doutes. Cosima avait l'habitude d'accueillir les nouveaux patients et connaissait très bien ces expressions. Son rôle était de rassurer et d'apaiser les craintes qu'ils pouvaient ressentir à leur arrivée. Elle en avait conscience, entrée dans ce service n'était pas une chose facile à accepter ni à mettre en pratique. Bon nombre de jeunes filles avaient préférées tout annuler à la dernière minute. Pas prêtes ou pas assez confiante, elles avaient choisi la fuite plutôt que d'affronter le problème de front. Cosima avait fini par comprendre leur choix et espéré seulement que ce n'était que partie remise, et que bientôt, elle reprendrait le chemin de la raison.

Cependant, en voyant cette jeune femme au bord des larmes se tenir droite et fière dans le couloir, elle avait eut un pincement au cœur et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'était promis de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait quitte à la prendre sous son aile. La plus grande difficulté dans cette promesse, serait de ne pas franchir la frontière entre l'univers professionnel et personnel. Car la première fois qu'elle avait cet engagement, le dénouement ne fut pas aussi joyeux qu'elle l'avait espéré.

Accueil du patient, présentation de la chambre, entretient d'arrivée, prise des constantes...un rituel que Cosima ou tout autre infirmière connaissait par cœur. Au bout d'une heure passée en sa compagnie, Cosima avait réussi à dresser un portrait plus ou moins étoffé de Delphine. Le résultat était sans équivoque, elle le savait, elle le sentait, cette jeune femme avait l'envie, l'espoir de s'en sortir. A ses yeux, c'était les seules preuves dont elle avait besoin pour s'engager pleinement dans envie de l'aider.

« Que penses-tu de la nouvelle ? » Demanda Nathalie, une autre infirmière.

« Je pense qu'il y a de bonne chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte. J'ai senti en elle l'envie de partir d'ici le plus vite possible. En la questionnant sur son histoire, son vécu, j'ai réussi à discerner une certaine prise de conscience vis à vis de sa présence ici et une véritable rage de guérir. »

« Je l'espère de tout cœur. Tu veux la prendre en charge ou tu préfères la déléguer à quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Je vais m'en occuper. J'ai besoin de me prouver que je peux aider une personne ! » Répondit Cosima en affichant un regard attristé.

« Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Personne n'avait rien vu venir et tu n'es pas responsable ! »

« Elle était sous ma surveillance, j'aurai du être plus vigilante. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

Nathalie ne savait pas quoi répondre face à cette déclaration. Tout le monde dans le service gardait en mémoire l'accident du mois passé. Tout avait pourtant bien commencé. Une jeune fille âgée de 15 ans avait été admise dans le servie et c'est Cosima qui s'était proposée de la suivre. Après une semaine sans accroche, une relation amicale voir fraternel s'était installée entre Cosima et la jeune Hélène. Tous ici, pensaient que l'adolescente était heureuse et sur la bonne voie. Pourtant, un matin, en entrant dans la chambre pour la réveiller, Cosima vit Hélène allongée morte sur son lit. La jeune fille s'était donnée la mort. L'équipe de nuit n'avait rien vue d'étrange. Comment, pourquoi ? Seule la présence d'un flacon de somnifères jaugeant le sol permis de mettre un mot sur ces questions. Un manque de vigilance avait suffit pour qu'Hélène dissimule des cachets dans sa valise. Bien qu'elle n'en soit pas directement responsable, Cosima ne s'était jamais remise de cette perte.

Vers 17h, Cosima emmena Delphine dans sa chambre afin de contrôler son rythme cardiaque. Les risques, au vue de son poids faible et de sa taille, d'un arrêt cardiaque étant importants, le médecin avait demandé une analyse au plus vite.

« Ne t'en fais pas, cet examen est indolore, tu ne sentiras rien ! »

« Je n'ai pas peur de l'examen entant que tel mais plutôt des résultats » répondit Delphine.

En élevant son t-shirt, elle se surprit de son manque de timidité. En temps normal, elle détesté se dévêtir devant des inconnus et même devant les membres de sa famille. Or, ici dans cette chambre, dans cet environnement hospitalier, toutes ses barrières semblaient être tombées. A moitié nue devant cette infirmière, elle ressentait tout un tas d'émotions aussi contradictoire les unes des autres mais en aucun cas de la pudeur. Allongée sur son lit, elle attendait patiemment que Cosima commence l'installation des capteurs.

Ce genre d'examen était une banalité pour Cosima. A chaque cas critiques, et sachez que dans ce service, ils le sont pratiquement tout le temps, les internes prescrivaient un électrocardiogramme afin de vérifier si le patient était assez fort pour ne pas être en chaise roulante lors des sorties journalières.

Cependant, celui-ci ne se déroulait pas comme d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, Cosima voulait le faire durer. Inconsciemment, elle voulait admirer plus longuement ce corps frêle qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Certes, avec un BMI comme celui-ci, le corps de Delphine ressemblait plus à un squelette vivant qu'à un corps pulpeux et envieux. Cependant, Delphine avait ce petit quelque chose d'intriguant et de touchant qui donner envie à Cosima de l'admirer. En découvrant ses formes, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et sa bouche devînt sèche.

« Tu n'as pas trop froid, ça va ? » Demanda t-elle afin de se contenir.

Delphine frissonnait légèrement mais elle le savait au plus profond d'elle. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec la fraicheur de la pièce. Non. Ces frissons avaient commencé au moment même où Cosima avait posé ses mains sur son corps pour placer les capteurs.

Après l'examen, Cosima sorti de la pièce en direction du PC infirmier. Là-bas, ses collègues l'a fixait de façon énigmatique. Cosima semblait songeuse.

« Les résultats ne sont pas bon ? » demanda Nathalie.

« Heu si si tout va pour le mieux ! » Répondit Cosima en sortant de ses pensées.

« On ne dirait pas en voyant ton visage. Tu à l'air préoccuper par quelque chose. Tu ne veux pas nous en parler ? »

« Non, merci. Ce n'est rien, sans doute un peu de fatigue, ne vous en faite pas les filles ! »

A 18h, à l'heure du repas du soir, plusieurs fois elle s'était demandée si elle avait pris la bonne décision. En effet, après le drame passé, son chef de service lui avait proposé une affectation dans une autre aile de l'hôpital. Malgré quelques réticences, Cosima avait fini par la refuser et s'était jurer de continuer quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

C'est donc en toute simplicité qu'elle s'était installée aux côtés de Delphine afin de lui rendre cette première soirée aussi agréable qu'elle puisse l'être.

« Si tu te décidais à te joindre aux autres filles, le temps passerait beaucoup plus vite tu sais. A ce qu'on m'a dit, elles ne sont pas cannibales ! » Dit-elle en riant.

Delphine ne savait pas quoi répondre. Elle n'avait jamais été très entreprenante pour tisser des relations avec le monde extérieur. Si une personne l'abordait, elle y répondait très facilement mais de là à faire le premier pas, il y avait une frontière qu'elle n'arrivait pas à franchir. Cependant, et sans trop savoir pourquoi, elle pris les devant et lança un sujet de conversation.

Le sujet tourna autour de la famille et du monde extérieur.

« Je suis fiancée depuis six mois ! » avoua Ludivine. « Le week-end prochain je déménage avec mon ami pour notre première maison ! » finit-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

« Et toi, Delphine ? T'as vie sentimentale ? » Demanda Ingrid.

« Moi ? Comment dire, c'est compliqué. Enfin pour faire simple disons que je suis seule et que je me cherche encore ! »

Cette réponse énigmatique intrigua plus que de raison l'ensemble du groupe. Même Cosima, qui s'affairait à remplir le cahier des retours, leva les yeux pour la fixer. Un regard interrogateur et un sourire en coin.

« Tu te cherches encore ? Tu entends quoi par là ? » Demanda Ludivine.

« Disons qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je ne sais pas encore qui je suis et qui j'ai envie d'être ! »

Cette réponse ne parvint pas à faire taire les questions et très vite Delphine se sentie dépasser par les évènements. Cependant, elle prit sur elle et finalement réussi à faire taire l'ensemble des filles.

« Vous savez les filles, ce qui est bien quand on se cherche, c'est que l'on peut goûter à tout ce qui se présente ! » Lança Cosima en fixant Delphine tout en quittant la pièce.

Delphine sourie à cette intervention. Cosima aurait elle compris ce qu'elle sous-entendait ? Qu'importe, dans cet environnement, Delphine se sentait protégée et elle savait qu'ici, personne n'était là pour la juger.

Après que Delphine soit parti se coucher, Cosima s'installa à son bureau et commença son compte rendu de la journée afin de faciliter le travail de l'interne pour le lendemain. Elle résuma son entretient avec la patiente et ses hypothèses quand à sa situation actuelle. Motivation, prise de conscience, tout était analysé afin d'en tirer un profil le plus détaillé possible. En terminant le dossier, Cosima se demanda si la situation avec Delphine n'allait pas être difficile à gérer. Elle le savait, la frontière entre le monde professionnel et la vie personnelle était mince. Elle en avait d'ailleurs fait l'amère expérience dans son ancien service.

 _Début du Flashback_

 _« Cosima, Camille…je suis désolé mais vous ne me laissez pas le choix. Plusieurs personnes m'ont rapporté votre comportement et je ne peux pas fermer les yeux la dessus. Cosima, vous le savez, le personnel n'a pas le droit d'entretenir une quelconque relation non professionnel avec un patient. Je ne veux pas savoir quelle est la véritable nature de votre relation, ceci appartient au domaine privé, mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous muter dans un autre service. Je vous ai trouvé une place, qui j'en suis sur, vous satisfera grandement. Tout comme ici, vous resterez proche des patients et serait à leur écoute. J'espère que vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas pris cette décision de gaieté de cœur mais la situation m'oblige à prendre des décisions. Votre nouvelle affectation commence dès demain. »_

 _Cosima n'avait pas bougé durant toute cette tirade. Le chef de service avait raison, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la changer de service. Elle avait dépassé les limites et maintenant elle devait en payer le prix. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois qu'elle entretenait une relation secrète avec une patiente qui venait à peine de quitter le service. Chargé de soutenir psychologiquement les patients sortis d'opération, Cosima s'était pris d'affection pour une patiente plus âgée qu'elle et très vite cet attachement s'était transformé en une relation passionnée. Pourtant, pour sa carrière et son image professionnelle, Cosima rompu tout contact avec Camille dès le premier jour de sa mutation._

 _Fin du Flashback_

A la sortie de sa garde, elle se dirigea vers son café favori afin de s'évader et de se changer les idées. Quoi de mieux qu'une soirée entre amis pour repartir du bon pied.

« Eh les filles, comment allez vous ? » demanda t-elle en s'installant à une table.

Mégane, Alice et Sophie, ces meilleures amies étaient déjà attablée autour de leur deuxième ou troisième tournée, à la vue du nombre de verre déjà vidé.

« Très bien et toi ma belle ? Tu as l'air réjouis ? » Demanda Mégane.

« Oui on dirait que notre Cosima a retrouvé le sourire. Mmmm ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait plus vu aussi souriante ! Quelque chose de croustillant à nous raconter ? » Rajouta Alice.

« Mmmm ça se pourrait oui ! » Répondit Cosima en faisant mine de rien, les yeux pétillants, tout en sirotant son jus de fruit tout juste service.

« Tu nous en as trop dit, allez raconte ! » S'empressa d'ajouter Alice.

« Disons que j'ai rencontré quelqu'un aujourd'hui et que je ne suis pas insensible à son charme ! » dit-elle tout naturellement.

« Oh et peut-on savoir qui c'est ? On la connaît ? » Demanda Sophie.

« Non, et vous ne la rencontrerait sans doute jamais. » A cette réponse, le visage d'Cosima s'assombrie.

« Pourquoi ? » demandent-elles en cœur.

« Si je vous le dis vous allez sans doute vouloir me tuer ! » répondit-elle tout en souriant.

« Oh non ! Ne me dit pas que ça a recommencé ! » Dit Alice tout en essayant de garder son calme.

Cosima ne dit rien et son silence trahie ce que ses amies pensées. Oui, cela avait recommencé, Cosima était tombée à nouveau sous le charme d'une de ses patientes.

« Tu sais que tu ne peux pas Cosima. Il ne faut pas que tu recommences. Tu as déjà assez souffert pour tout perdre à nouveau, tu ne crois pas ! » Demanda Sophie.

« Je sais c'est pourquoi je vous en parle. J'aime mon nouveau service et je n'ai pas envie de devoir tout recommencer une fois encore. Ne vous en faites pas les filles, je vais faire en sorte que ma relation reste très professionnelle. »

Au lendemain matin, en se réveillant, Cosima décida de se rendre plus tôt que prévu à l'hôpital afin de voir si Delphine avait passé une bonne nuit. Son expérience lui avait déjà montré qu'une première nuit en milieu hospitalier n'avait rien de facile et pouvait parfois en déstabiliser plus d'une.

A l'entrée du bâtiment, elle s'alluma une cigarette puis une deuxième dans l'espoir de calmer ses nerfs. Cette dose de nicotine, ce poison meurtrier, était la seule chose que Cosima avait réussi à trouver pour se calmer quand le besoin se faisait sentir. Dans sa jeunesse, une période de dépression l'avait amenée à une autre sorte d'addiction bien plus destructrice et la cigarette restait la seule solution acceptable qu'elle avait trouvée.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » déclara t-elle à son arrivée à l'ensemble des patients.

Son métier, sa passion, était sa seule joie de vivre ces temps-ci. Et ce service, Troubles du Comportement Alimentaire, lui avait permis de se retrouver et de s'épanouir. Dès qu'elle y mettait les pieds, elle se sentait comme apaisée et contrairement à beaucoup de employés, venir ici pour travailler plus que de raison n'était pas un fardeau mais un réel bonheur. C'est pourquoi, il n'était pas rare de la voir au poste bien avant son début de service et inversement, elle restait souvent tard même si elle n'était plus en activité.

« Déjà là de si bon matin. Tu es tombée du lit ? » Demanda en riant Mariel.

« Qui sait, je n'ai peut-être pas dormi cette nuit cela expliquerait que je sois déjà ici ! »

« Oh mais tu fais ce que tu veux de tes nuits ! » répondit l'ensemble du personnel en la taquinant.

«Je peux avoir le dossier de Delphine s'il vous plait ? »

En partant du bureau, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers ses collègues et pris la direction de la salle commune.

« Delphine, je peux te voir quelques secondes ? » demanda t-elle en entrant dans la pièce.

Delphine suivit Cosima sans demander son reste. Elle était juste intriguée par cet entretient imprévu et se demandait bien ce que la jeune infirmière pouvait bien lui vouloir. Avait-elle mal agi ? Avait-elle fait quelque chose d'incorrect depuis hier soir ? Le visage fermé et froid d'Cosima n'arrangeait rien à ce doute naissant.

« Assis-toi s'il te plait ! » Lui demanda Cosima.

Assise sur son fauteuil, Delphine observa l'infirmière qui faisait les cent pas dans la chambre. Puis Cosima s'installa à la table et ouvrit un dossier. Elle tourna les pages sans se sourcilier. Delphine restait passive et attendait qu'on lui explique pourquoi on l'avait convoqué.

« Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda enfin Cosima.

« Ca peu aller pourquoi ? » Lui demanda Delphine.

« Tu as bien dormi ? » Relança Cosima sans répondre à la question.

« Très bien merci ! »

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. Ce qui est dit ici, entre ses murs, ne sortira pas de la pièce. »

« De quoi devrai-je vous parler ? » demanda Delphine sur la défensive.

« J'ai remarqué que tu n'étais pas en très grande forme ce matin. Quand je suis entrée dans la pièce pour vous saluer tu n'as pas bougé. Tu fixais ton plateau et j'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose te tracassait. »

« Tout va bien, vraiment ! Je pensais juste… »

« Oui ? » relança l'infirmière intriguée.

« Non à rien, ne vous en faites pas. Sans doute la fatigue ! » Répondit Delphine en éludant la réponse.

Cosima retourna à son dossier. Elle essayait de percevoir sur ces quelques bouts de papier un sujet, un problème qui pourrait être la cause de ce changement brutal d'humeur. Hier soir après le dîner, quand elle l'avait laissé se coucher, la jeune fille était joyeuse et resplendissait malgré la situation. Elle le savait, la première journée, la première nuit, étaient très difficile pour quiconque venait d'entrer dans le service. Pourtant, ce matin, l'adolescente semblait perdue et songeuse. Son ancienneté au sein de ce service lui rappela que cela n'était jamais anodin et que, quand bien même la fille refusait de répondre, il se cachait derrière cela un mal bien présent et tenace. Il était donc de son devoir de réussir à le percevoir et à épauler l'adolescente du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. Elle se l'était jurée. Plus jamais elle ne revivrait une perte.

« Je sais que tu me mens Delphine. Je préfère te le dire tout de suite, je ne te lâcherais pas. Tu auras beau me repousser, faire comme ci de rien n'était, et dire que tout est parfait comme dans le meilleur des mondes, je vais toujours essayer de te pousser dans tes retranchements quitte à ce que tu finisses par me haïr. Saches que je suis là pour toi, pour t'écouter, te rassurer et t'aider dans la guérison. Si tu refuses mon aide alors poses-toi les bonnes questions. Veux-tu vraiment que l'on t'aide ? »

Delphine avait écouté Cosima et avait réussi à percevoir une profonde sincérité dans ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Certes Cosima était une infirmière mais elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres. Elle voulait et faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour aider ses patientes. Delphine, le savait, tous les médecins n'étaient pas identiques. Certain ne se montrer que pour être sur de toucher leur chèque en fin de mois. Mais elle sentait que Cosima était différente. Cette jeune femme, qui hier encore lui était inconnue, faisait naître en elle un sentiment de confiance qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. L'avait-elle vraiment déjà sentie ?

« C'est vrai, je ne vais pas bien ! » Finit-elle par avouer.

Cosima sourit. Elle avait réussi. En quelques secondes, cette carapace épaisse que s'était forgée Delphine commençait à se craquer. Elle laissait entrevoir une onde, juste assez pour commencer à creuser.

« Je suis…comment dire perdue… »

« Perdu vis à vis de quoi ? » demanda Cosima.

« De tout…moi…ma présence ici…et puis il y aussi… »

Delphine ne pouvait pas finir sa phrase. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux et c'est dans un effort sur humain qu'elle finit par retenir ses larmes et à fixer Cosima. Seulement 24h passé entre ses murs et déjà, elle se sentait perdue et tout un tas de questions venait la hanté dans ses rêves.

« Si tu n'es pas prête à me parler ce n'est pas grave. L'important c'est que j'ai pu voir que tu en avais envie. C'est le principal ! »

Cosima se leva, sourit et quitta la pièce. Que pouvait-elle faire d'autre dans ces circonstances. Delphine était perturbée, elle le lui avait avoué à demi-mot. Il ne lui restait maintenant plus qu'à attendre que cette dernière face un pas vers elle.

« On se demandait si tu allais sortir un jour de cette chambre ! » déclara Mariel et Nathalie tout en riant.

« Vous êtes seulement jalouse. Je sais, avouez le, vous aussi vous rêver de passer quelques minutes avec moi dans une chambre ! » Répondit Cosima.

Les infirmières rirent de bon cœur et chacune à son tour retourna à ses activités. Cosima ne s'en était jamais cachée. Ses collègues connaissaient son penchant pour les filles et cela n'avait posé aucun problème dans leur travail. Elle leur avait même expliquait l'objet de sa mutation et malgré quelques réticences, au final, elles avaient toutes finis par l'accepter.

L'après-midi était consacré à l'atelier socio esthéticienne. Selon ses colocataires, l'atelier était pour la plus part du temps sympa et permettait de se rapprocher et de créer des liens. Pour son deuxième jour, cette opportunité de tisser une relation avec les autres filles réjouissait Delphine Après tout, elle n'avait d'une part pas le choix et d'autre part elle se disait que se faire des amis ne serait pas une mauvaise chose. De plus, une ou plusieurs amies entre ses murs lui donneraient une raison de plus de se lever chaque matin.

A 14h précise, Béatrice, l'infirmière socio esthéticienne entra dans la pièce pour installer l'atelier du jour. Au programme, soin du dos. En binôme, chaque participante aller faire et recevoir un massage aux huiles essentielles. Delphine qui était de nature très pudique et qui avait, dans le passé, vécues des choses difficiles, avait senti son cœur battre plus fort à l'annonce du sujet.

« Pour que l'atelier se passe dans les meilleures conditions possibles, je vous propose de faire vous même vos duos. Pour celle qui serait un peu réticente à l'idée de toucher ou d'être touchée par quelqu'un d'autre, je leur propose d'être massée par moi même ou par l'infirmière présente aujourd'hui. »

A cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et Cosima entra dans la pièce essoufflée.

« Désolée Béatrice pour ce retard. Un imprévu de dernière minute et je n'ai pas vu le temps passer ! » Dit-elle d'une seule traite.

« Ca ne fait rien, nous n'avons pas encore commencé. Je venais justement d'expliquer aux filles que si elles le désiraient l'une d'entre nous pouvait se charger du massage. » Répondit Béatrice.

Delphine regarda Cosima. Cette derrière la fixa également. Ce regard intense, ne dura qu'un quart de seconde, mais pour elles deux, celui-ci sembla durer une éternité.

« Cosima ? » Appela Béatrice.

« Heu, oui ! » Répondit-elle en détournant ses yeux.

« Tu es d'accord pour masser une des filles si elle le désir ? »

« Oui bien sur ! »

Doucement, les binômes se mirent en place et Delphine se retrouva seule. Il restait juste une autre fille qui apparemment était aussi réticente qu'elle à l'idée d'être massée.

« Je vais m'occuper de Margot et toi Cosima, peux-tu t'occuper de Delphine ? C'est son premier atelier et comme on m'a dit que c'était déjà toi qui s'occupais d'elle depuis son arrivée, je pense que ça serait plus facile pour elle de partager cet atelier avec toi. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« J'en pense que c'est une très bonne idée. »

Les mots étaient sortis d'eux même de sa bouche. Au fond d'elle, seulement, Cosima se demanda si c'était vraiment une aussi bonne idée qu'elle le prétendait.

Pendant que les filles se dénudaient et enfilait une robe de chambre des plus affreuse, à savoir blanche avec tout un tas de fleurs style maison de grand-mère et le corps hospitalier mettait en place les tables et les chaises.

Les filles s'installèrent confortablement sur une chaise et détachèrent leur robe de chambre dans le dos.

Delphine posa sa tête sur l'oreiller. Avant cela elle pris soin de dégrafer son soutient gorge et essaya tant bien que mal de se détendre.

Les mains dans la bassine, Cosima trempa un gant de toilette et délicatement le posa sur le dos de Delphine. La chaleur de celui-ci sur sa peau froide l'électrisa instantanément. Délicatement, Cosima mis une cuillère à café de gommage et la posa sur le haut de son dos. Les grains aux contacts de celui-ci encore tiède, commencèrent à fondre et un soupçon de violette s'en dégageait.

Delphine qui détestait être touchée, était au bord de l'endormissement. Au contact des mains de Cosima, tout son corps frissonna et elle sentit naître au creux de son bas ventre, des papillons de joie. Elle était bien, et appréhendait maintenant l'instant où ce doux massage s'arrêterait.

Après le gommage, Cosima essuya le dos de Delphine avec une serviette en éponge et se prépara à utiliser de l'huile essentielle de monoï. Petit à petit, elle fit glisser ses doigts le long de la colonne vertébrale de Delphine. A chaque mouvement, à chaque caresse, elle se mit à rêver que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais ou que celui-ci se déroule dans un autre cadre. Car oui, elle devait se l'avouer, elle ressentait bien du plaisir à la masser. Sa peau, son odeur, sa respiration…chaque parcelle de ce dos l'envoutait. Pourtant, elle le savait, elle devra être forte et ne pas céder à ses envies.

Delphine quand à elle, était au bord de l'extase. Bien longtemps, elle s'était demandée ce qu'elle aimait, ce qu'elle voulait dans la vie, et en quelques minutes, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux. Jamais au par avant, elle n'avait ressenti de pareils émotions. Chaque frôlement provoquait en elle un élan d'émotions encore jamais éprouvé.

« Tu me dis si tu veux que j'arrête. » Dit Cosima dans un murmure à peine audible.

« Non c'est bon ! » répondit Delphine dans un souffle.

Cet instant, cet échange leur était propre. Certes elles étaient entourée d'une dizaine de personnes mais elles s'étaient créés une bulle invisible où aucun son, aucun bruit ne pouvait les atteindre. Absorber par ce qu'elles ressentaient, ni Delphine ni Cosima ne s'aperçu que le reste du groupe les observait Les autres patientes étaient rhabillées, et Béatrice attendait patiemment que l'échange se termine afin de ranger son matériel. Car bien que le temps semblait être fiché, les minutes s'étaient écoulées et déjà 16h sonné.

« Je ne voudrai pas vous déranger mais il va falloir arrêter pour pouvoir tout ranger avant la collation. » Intervient Béatrice.

Cosima sursauta. Elle s'était perdue dans ses pensées et ce dur retour à la réalité lui fit perdre tous ses moyens. Elle arrêta délicatement le massage comme le lui avait indiqué Béatrice puis quitta la pièce sans regarder Delphine. Cette dernière, encore envoutée et bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de ressentir n'avait pas remarqué qu'elle venait de sortir de la salle.

Cosima ne se montra pas le reste de la journée. Préférant s'isoler et demanda à ses collègues de s'occuper de la distribution de la collation.

Elle se l'était pourtant jurer. Elle ne devait plus céder à la tentation. Elle devait être forte et ne pas se laisser happer parce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Seulement 24h s'était écoulées depuis l'arrivée de Delphine et déjà elle perdait pied. Elle se sentait sombrer dans un gouffre profond sans aucun moyen d'échapper à la tristesse qui l'y attendait.

En s'allongeant dans sa chambre, des flashs de l'après-midi lui revint à l'esprit. La douceur de sa peau, son odeur, sa respiration changeante au rythme des ses caresses…Cosima sentait bien qu'au fond d'elle, Delphine devenait plus qu'une patiente. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait pour. Elle s'était comportée comme avec un n'importe qu'elle autre malade. Pourtant, une chose encore inconnue était entrain de grandir au fond d'elle. Il ne lui restait plus maintenant qu'à décider si elle voulait l'arrêter ou la laisser continuer de se développer au risque de se blesser.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : La tentation**

Une semaine. Déjà une semaine que Delphine été entrée à l'hôpital. En ce lundi matin, le stresse était à son maximum. Une semaine qu'elle essayé de suivre toutes les indications qu'on lui donnait. Une semaine qu'elle se battait contre son démon intérieur en ayant pour unique objectif d'aller de l'avant, et qui sait, peut être un jour, de le vaincre. Aujourd'hui, la tournée du matin contenait ce que toutes les patientes redoutaient le plus : la pesée.

« Bonjour Delphine, ça va aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Pascale en entrant dans la chambre.

« Bien et vous ? » Répondit-elle.

« Très bien merci.»

S'en suivit les éternelles questions _, « Avez-vous bien dormi ? », « Avez-vous mal quelque part ? », « De la visite aujourd'hui ? »._

« Je vais prendre vos constantes ».

Les résultats furent plus ou moins probant : 8.5 de tensions, 85 de glycémie et 37 de température. En vue de son état général, Delphine ne s'en tirait pas trop mal.

« Tu veux bien aller te mettre en sous – vêtement dans la salle de bain. On va faire la pesée ! » Dit Pascale.

Seule face au miroir de sa salle de bain, Delphine, tout en enlevant son pyjama, observa sa silhouette. Le constat était sans appel. Elle faisait toujours aussi peur et ses efforts ne faisaient que commencer. Au moment du résultat, elle retînt sa respiration. Puis dans un souffle de soulagement, elle afficha un sourire révélateur. Une semaine pour 1k500, de quoi se réjouir suffisamment pour le reste de la semaine.

Cependant, le lundi matin n'était pas un moment de joie pour tout le monde. Assise dans un fauteuil en attendant son traitement, elle observait du coin de l'œil les filles qui arrivaient chacune à leur tour. Certaines affichées un visage déconfit tandis que d'autre avaient elles aussi un sourire. Cette concentration l'empêcha de voir Cosima qui arrivait, trainant un panier à provision derrière elle. Depuis cette séance de relaxation particulière, Cosima l'avait évité. Plus jamais, elles ne s'étaient à nouveau retrouvées seules toutes les deux. Les seules paroles qu'elles s'étaient échangées se résumaient à : _« Bonjour, Au revoir »._ Delphine souffrait de cette situation et même si elle pouvait la comprendre, elle espérait au fond d'elle que cette distance, installée à son insu, ne soit bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

« Bonjour les filles. Voici le nom de celles qui font la sortie au marché ce matin. Les autres auront APA (Activité Physique Adaptée) ».

Très vite, les têtes se levèrent et l'on pouvait déceler chez l'ensemble des patientes l'envie d'être sur cette liste. En effet, hormis les sorties quotidiennes pour s'aérer, à savoir 3 fois par jour, rares étaient les occasions de sortir de ses murs. Faire partie de cette sortie au marché était une occasion unique de voir le monde extérieur et d'oublier, le temps de quelques heures, son statut de malade. Et puis, en y participant elles étaient également certaines de faire partir de l'atelier cuisine du lendemain.

« Ludivine, Elise, Margot, Solène et pour finir Christine ! Les filles allez vous préparer, on vous attend devant le PC infirmiers dans 20 minutes. » Finit par annoncer Cosima.

Delphine eut un pincement au cœur. En n'entendant pas son nom, elle comprit que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui encore qu'elle pourrait sortir s'évader. C'est donc la peine dans l'âme qu'elle retourna à ses activités.

Très vite, les filles affluèrent les unes après les autres dans le couloir. Delphine les regardait avec envie. Cosima les attendait. Apparemment c'était elle qui s'occuper de la sortie.

« Cosima ! Tu veux bien venir avec moi s'il te plait.» Intervient Mariel.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, les infirmières sortirent du bureau. A voir la tête d'Cosima, ce qui venait de se dire ou de se décider ne lui faisait pas plaisir. Mariel parti avec les heureuses élues en direction de l'ascenseur. Cosima quand à elle resta tête baissé. En la relevant doucement elle croisa les yeux de Delphine. Cette dernière lui fît un sourire timide. Cosima détourna le regard et rentra à nouveau dans le bureau infirmier. Delphine n'avait alors plus aucun doute, Cosima essayait de la fuir mais elle ne savait pas encore pourquoi.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Une voix féminine jusque là encore inconnu arriva aux oreilles de Delphine.

Une jeune fille brune, âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, venait de faire son apparition. A l'allure peu féminine, de part sa tenue sportive et ses cheveux attachés en arrière, elle avait pourtant l'air fort sympathique. Très vite, Delphine appris que la jeune fille en question s'appelait Justine. Justine était l'éducatrice sportive. Elle se chargeait de l'atelier APA à savoir Activité Physique Adaptée pour des personnes atteintes de ce type de pathologie.

« Vous allez vous habiller les filles comme ça on pourra commencer tout de suite. »

Cosima pointa le bout de son nez pour saluer Justine.

« C'est moi qui encadre aujourd'hui l'activité ! Et puis comme ça on sera un nombre pair vu que les autres filles sont parties sur l'extérieur. »

Effectivement, avec l'absence des autres patientes, le groupe était à présent réduit à seulement cinq personnes. En entendant ce que Cosima venait de dire, Delphine espérait seulement que cet atelier allait lui permettre de parler avec elle.

Justine installa la salle de manière à pouvoir mettre des tapis sur le sol et d'avoir assez d'espace pour se déplacer sans heurter la personne qui se trouvait à côté. Le hasard voulu que Cosima s'installe à la droite de Delphine. Est-ce que Delphine avait tout calculé pour qu'elle n'ait pas d'autre choix que celui-là, elle seule le sait.

« Allez les filles c'est parti. Commençons par une série d'échauffements ! Ensuite vous vous mettrez par deux pour la série d'exercices suivant ! »

Cosima se rendit bien vite compte qu'elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix que de faire équipe avec Delphine. Elle lui fit face et la regarda s'assoir sous les indications de Justine. L'exercice consistait à se mettre derrière la personne et à se coller à son dos. Puis à faire passer un ballon de la gauche vers la droit afin que la personne soit obligée de basculer le bassin afin d'attraper la balle.

En entendant les explications, Cosima maudit Mariel d'avoir eut cet imprévu l'obligeant à prendre sa place. Elle qui essayait à tout pris de faire abstraction envers l'objet interdit, se retrouvait une fois encore face à la tentation. Dans cette position, elle pouvait à nouveau sentir l'odeur parfumé de Delphine et entendre son souffle saccadé. Très vite elle cala sa propre respira sur la sienne. Elles ne faisaient plus qu'une et une fois de plus, elles firent abstraction de ceux qui les entouraient.

« On inverse les rôles ! » Déclara Justine.

En se levant, Delphine pris appuis sans le vouloir sur la main de la jeune infirmière. Pris au dépourvu, celle-ci la retira vite et se releva sans regarder l'adolescente. La situation commençait à devenir insupportable pour elle qui n'avait jamais autant résisté à ses pulsions. L'entourage de Cosima le savait très bien. Quand la jeune femme avait envie de quelqu'un, elle réussissait toujours à l'avoir coûte que coûte. Pourtant, ici, sa conscience professionnelle guidait ses mouvements.

Les exercices suivant ne l'aida pas, ils aggravaient même la situation. En effet, au fur et à mesure que la séance se poursuivait, Cosima se demandait si Justine avait décidait de la faire souffrir. Dernier exemple du jour, Cosima s'allongea et Delphine se mit face à elle tête vers les pieds pour tenir ses derniers. Dans cette position, Cosima avait une vue irréprochable sur le décolleté de Delphine. Elle devinait facilement ses formes et pouvait y voir des gouttes de sueurs descendre lentement vers le bas de son ventre. Plus qu'un supplice, Cosima se mordit les lèvres en taisant un soupir.

Delphine avait perçu le regard envieux de Cosima. En la voyant se mordre les lèvres, ses doutes s'évaporèrent. Elle était sur maintenant que Cosima la fuyait car elle éprouvait un désir pour elle. A cette pensée, elle ne pu s'empêcher de sourire et de jouer avec elle. Lentement, elle se pencha un peu plus laissant entrevoir un peu plus ses seins. Puis dans un mouvement naturel, elle fit en sorte que son débardeur remonte un peu plus pour dégagé le bas de son dos.

« Il fait chaud aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ? » Demanda t-elle en regardant Cosima.

La jeune femme ne savait pas quoi répondre. Certes il faisait chaud dehors et la petite pièce peu aérer n'aidait en rien la situation. Mais en plus de cela, elle brûlait de l'intérieur d'un désir qui la consommait rageusement.

« Pour faire chaud il fait chaud ça c'est sur ! » Dit-elle en essayant de ne laisser rien paraître.

Delphine jubiler. Elle avait envie d'aller plus loin. Elle qui est d'un naturel puritaine et conservatrice. Elle qui n'osait jamais de peur de se brûler les ailes, avait envie de taquiner un peu plus celle qu'elle désirait secrètement. Delphine se cherchait encore et ne savait pas si elle préférait les femmes ou les garçons. Depuis tout ce temps elle attendait patiemment un signe qui lui ouvrirait les yeux. A cet instant précis, la réponse lui sauta aux yeux. En voyant Cosima fuir son regard et même sa présence, elle se rendit compte qu'elle aimait ce jeu du chat et de la souris. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, attraper sa proie.

« Bien les filles, on va pouvoir commencer à s'étirer avant de se quitter ! »

L'intervention de Justine sorti Delphine de ses pensées. Elle se releva et commença à suivre les indications du professeur. A la sortie du cour, elle prie la direction de sa chambre pour se préparer à prendre une douche, sans jeter un seul regard envers Cosima. Après tout, elle aussi pouvait se faire désirer.

Jamais une séance d'APA n'aura semblé aussi intense aux yeux de l'infirmière. S'enfermant dans le PC infirmier, elle essaya tant bien que mal à se calmer. Si elle était chez elle, une douche froide lui aurait remit les idées en place. Malheureusement pour elle, son service se terminait à 19h. Il lui restait encore plusieurs heures avant de quitter ce lieu.

Dans sa chambre, Delphine, installait confortablement sur son lit, attendait l'heure d'en sortir pour aller déjeuner. La moitié des filles et du personnel étant de sortie, c'était pour elle une occasion en or de se rapprocher de Cosima. Tout en réfléchissant à la manière d'y parvenir, elle se rendit compte que jamais au par avant elle ne s'était attachée à une personne en si peu de temps. A l'aide d'un stylo, elle commença à écrire sur un carnet tout ce qui lui était arrivée depuis ce fameux 21 juin.

Enfant, elle avait déjà essayait de tenir un journal intime mais très vite, elle avait abandonnée avant même d'avoir réellement commencé. Seulement, voilà, cet environnement quoi qu'un petit austère pour une grande majorité d'individus, était à la fois un lieu de sérénité et de méditation.

Coupée du monde extérieur, Delphine avait tout le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir sur elle même et sur sa vie. Ainsi, elle espérait comprendre ce qui l'avait fait basculer dans cette maladie. Absorbée par ses réflexions, elle en oubliait l'heure et la musique de son baladeur berçait ses écrits.

Cosima voyait l'heure passait et ne voyait toujours pas Delphine arrivée. Virginie l'aide soignante, commençait la distribution des repas sans avoir l'air de remarquer l'absence de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait donc pas d'autre choix que d'aller la chercher.

Arrivée à la porte 401, elle prit une grande respiration et frappa à deux reprises. Pas de réponse. Après deux autres tentatives infructueuses, Cosima ouvrit la porte et vît Delphine allongeait sur le ventre sur son lit. Dans cette position, Delphine ne pouvait pas voir que Cosima était entrée dans la chambre.

L'infirmière observa l'adolescente. Celle-ci était adorable en fredonnant une musique pop rock tout en mordillant son crayon. Finalement, Cosima approchant doucement afin de ne pas l'effrayer. A hauteur d'épaule, elle toucha délicatement celle-ci. Delphine sursauta de peur et se releva rapidement tout en retirant ses écouteurs.

« C'est l'heure du déjeuner. Je suis venue te chercher car ne te voyant pas arriver je me suis inquiétée ! » Déclara Cosima.

Delphine ne bougea pas d'une semelle. Avait-elle vraiment envie de rompre cet instant. Seules dans cette chambre, elles s'observaient l'une et l'autre sans oser parler ni bouger. Au fil des secondes qui défilaient, Delphine se rapprochait doucement d'Cosima. Yeux dans les yeux, la jeune femme arriva à la hauteur de l'infirmière. Celle-ci restait stoïque et ne détournait pas le regard.

Encore quelques centimètres et Delphine pourrait la toucher, goûter ses lèvres…un..deux…encore un pas…Délicatement elle pris la main de Cosima et son souffle saccadé trahissait son envie brulante de l'embrasser. Cosima quant à elle, été pétrifiée par ce qui allait arriver. Des flashs d'elle et de Camille, de leur étreinte, de leur baiser jusqu'à ce jour de février où l'inconcevable arriva. Un instant d'inattention suffit pour que cette idylle encore naissante ne soit balayée d'un coup de vent. Ces souvenirs d'une rare violence la fît sursauter et reprendre ses esprits.

« Il faut que tu ailles manger. Les autres vont s'inquiétaient sinon ! » Finit-elle par dire pour rompre ce moment d'intensité.

Déçue mais contente de l'avoir troublé, Delphine lui fit un clin d'œil puis sortie de la chambre sans la regarder.

Restée seule dans la chambre, Cosima pris une profonde respiration histoire d'avoir un peu plus de contenance. Elle le savait, ses collègues et son chef de service l'attendaient au tournant. Avec un passé professionnel comme le sien, Cosima n'avait pas d'autre choix que de se faire toute petite. Menacée d'un renvoi pour faute grave, elle avait échappée de peu à cette sentence en acceptant ce poste et en faisant plusieurs concession. Si elle voulait continuer ce métier qu'elle affectionnait, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de refreiner ses pulsions, ses désirs. C'est donc la tête haute et pleine de résolutions que Cosima sorti de la chambre. Encore quelques heures avant ces quelques jours de congés. Plus que quelques heures à tenir avant de souffler le temps d'une semaine.

Dans la pièce de vie, Delphine quand à elle ne quittait plus ce sourire qui avait pris naissance en quittant la chambre. Certes il ne c'était rien passé entre elle et l'infirmière mais il en aurait fallu de peu pour qu'il se passe quelque chose. Elle s'était retrouvée à quelques centimètres à peine des lèvres et de la peau d'Cosima.

En la voyant entrée dans la salle, Delphine ne pu s'empêcher de la fixer. Ignorant complètement son assiette ainsi que les personnes qui l'entouraient, elle observait d'un regard intense la soignante.

« Allez on accélère mesdemoiselles ! C'est trop long ! Encore cinq minutes avant que l'on retire les plateaux et vous savait ce que cela signifie ! » Intervient Laetitia, une aide soignante.

Delphine le savait très bien. Qui disait plateau ramassé avant la fin signifiait une collation importante au soir afin de rattraper sa ration.

Rapidement, elle engloutie littéralement son repas. Plus les jours passaient, plus sa ration augmentait et plus la difficulté se faisait sentir. En commençant avec une ration de 1000 calories, Delphine était aujourd'hui à une répartition de 1600. Certes, celle-ci restait très en dessous d'un apport suffisant pour une femme de son âge mais comparé à ce qu'elle réussissait à engloutir avant son hospitalisation, Delphine avait fait une avancée énorme.

Cependant, ce jour là, à l'idée d'avoir avancé aussi vite, Delphine eut le sentiment que justement, cela allait beaucoup trop rapidement à ses yeux. Le sourire qu'elle affichait depuis le matin fût remplacé par un air triste et renfermé. Tel un pantin que l'on manie avec des ficelles, elle se leva, débarrassa son plateau et s'installa dans un fauteuil. Là, seule face au mur, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle ferma les yeux et essaya de faire abstraction de ce qui l'entourait.

A 14h30, l'heure à laquelle elle pouvait regagner sa chambre, c'est sans demander son reste que Delphine quitta la salle de vie. Face à la fenêtre, elle regarda les vas et viens des passants. En y regardant de plus près, elle remarqua au loin un groupement de lapins et quelques chats errant qui passaient par là. Plongée dans ses pensées, elle se mit à penser à ses amis qui venaient d'être diplômés et qui fêtaient cela comme il se devait. Elle pensait à sa famille réunie ce soir autour d'un bon repas pour l'anniversaire de sa cousine. Tout doucement, des larmes coulèrent sur son visage et un sentiment d'angoisse l'envahie. Les mains tremblantes, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, elle s'allongea sur son lit et enfoui son visage dans son oreiller. Elle avait honte. Honte d'être ce qu'elle était, honte d'être ici à l'hôpital pour cette maladie, honte d'avoir perdue une année scolaire, son diplôme. Ces émotions, enfouies en elle depuis bien trop longtemps, eurent raison d'elle. A bout de force, Delphine sombra dans un sommeil agité.

Dans la pièce voisine, les autres patientes vaguaient à leurs occupations. Peinture, dessin, jeux de sociétés, toutes les filles avaient trouvés de quoi passer le temps. En effet, le confinement dans ces quatre murs pouvait parfois être pesant. Afin de remédier à cela, les aides soignants et les infirmières encourageaient les jeunes filles à s'occuper en pratiquant notamment des activités manuelles.

« Vous partez en vacances cette année ? » Demanda Ludivine.

« Je ne pense pas. Je devais partir en Espagne mais un changement de dernière minute m'a poussé à modifier mon programme ! » Répondit Cosima l'air évasive.

Personne ne le savait. Les vacances dont parlait Cosima devaient se passer avec Camille. Lors de leur première rencontre, elles avaient évoquée toutes les deux l'envie d'y passer quelques jours et lorsqu'elles avaient commencé leur relation, c'est tout naturellement que leur choix pour la destination de leur vacances se posa sur l'Espagne. Malheureusement, le destin avait voulu que leur amour se termine aussi vite qu'il n'avait commencé.

Alors que Cosima venait d'être transférée dans une autre aile de l'hôpital, Camille encore fragile, n'avait pas supporté cet éloignement forcé. Du jour au lendemain, celle qui représentait tout à ses yeux l'ignorait et ne répondait plus à ses messages. Un jour puis deux pour au final une semaine sans aucun signe de vie. Camille savait au fond d'elle que Cosima n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'agir ainsi. Elle savait que pour le bien de celle qu'elle aimait, elle devait la laisser partir et aller de l'avant. Pourtant, seule face au miroir, les yeux remplie de larmes et le regard remplie de désarroi, Camille empoigna le premier objet qui lui vient à la main. Son rasoir, posé délicatement sur le bord du lavabo était à présent posé contre son avant bras. Elle prit une grande respiration puis d'un geste vif elle se trancha les veines du bras gauche. Pas de douleur ni de peur. Un sourire sur le visage, elle remercia le seigneur de lui avoir donné l'occasion de ressentir autant d'émotions et d'avoir connu le véritable amour. Puis son rasoir passa de sa main droite à la gauche et d'un second geste précis, elle tailla son avant bras droit. Face à elle même, le sang perlant sur le carrelage, elle prie la photo de Cosima et d'elle prise quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle qui était d'un naturel à aimer la vie, n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'un jour elle serait là, face à elle même, face au néant à attendre que sonne sa dernière heure.

Cosima appris la mort de Camille le soir même. Ce jour là, elle venait d'entamer une garde de 8h. A l'annonce du décès de la jeune femme, elle s'effondra en larme puis se terra dans un coin de la pièce. Ce n'est que quelques minutes après qu'une infirmière, inquiète de ne pas l'avoir arrivée, entra dans la pièce et la trouva dans cette position. Cosima été restée muette durant plusieurs heures. Tel un automate sans vie, elle restait assise face à ses collègues. Incapable de parler, incapable d'expliquer pourquoi elle était ainsi, toutes autour d'elle s'affairaient à lui remonter le moral. Mais rien n'y faisait. Cosima devait se l'avouer. Camille s'était donnée la mort. Si seulement elle avait répondu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois à l'un de ses messages pour lui expliquer son silence soudain alors peut-être, qui sait, Camille serait encore de ce monde. Le temps passa et Cosima petit à petit repris le cour de sa vie. Jamais depuis ce jour, elle n'avait évoqué avec qui que ce soit sa culpabilité.

« Normalement, moi je pars début Septembre à Nice. » Répondit Ludivine.

Pour les autres filles, la réponse ne se posait pas. En effet, à partir du moment où l'une d'entre elles passait la porte de l'établissement et se faisait hospitaliser, elle connaissait leur date d'entrée mais par la date de sortie.

L'évocation des vacances provoqua une déferlante de souvenir dans l'esprit de Cosima. Incapable de maîtriser ce torrent inattendu de nostalgie, elle quitta la pièce avant de s'effondrer.

Au même moment, Delphine sortait de sa chambre et n'avait pas remarqué qu'une personne était sur le point de quitter la salle de vie. Et ce qui devait arrivée arriva. Delphine et Cosima se percutèrent violemment. D'abord furieuse d'être heurtée, Delphine retient sa rage en voyant le regard de Cosima. Les yeux larmoyants, l'infirmière prononça de manière presque perceptible un doux _« désolée »._

« Ce n'est rien. Vous voulez parler ? » Demanda t-elle avec prudence.

Delphine ne savait pas ce qu'elle espérait en proposant son aide. Cosima était une infirmière, un personnel soignant de cet hôpital. Pourquoi aurait-elle envie de se confier au près d'une patiente. Patiente qui d'autant plus ressentait une attraction pour elle.

Cosima quand à elle, ne savait plus où elle était ni ce qui se passait. Elle avait seulement envie de fuir ce trop plein d'émotions et de se laisser mourir à petit feu. Trois mois depuis de ce jour, depuis la mort de Camille et déjà deux morts sur la conscience. L'une causée par son manque de tact, par sa peur des représailles. L'autre par son manque de clairvoyance et de vigilance.

« Je veux juste partir ! » Finit-elle par répondre.

Delphine ne savait pas comment interpréter cette réponse. C'est tout naturellement qu'elle lui tendit la main afin de l'aider à se relever. Puis, elle a l'a conduise dans sa chambre pour être au calme. En pénétrant dans la pièce, Delphine installa Cosima sur le fauteuil et pris place sur le lit. S'en suivit un long moment de silence. Ni elle ni Cosima n'osant parler. Toutes les deux se contentaient de se regarder de temps à autre ou de fixer ses chaussures.

Delphine espérait simplement que Cosima se mette à lui parler. Le fait que celle-ci est déjà acceptée de la suivre était pour elle une victoire. Cosima ne la fuyait plus. Elle acceptait même à nouveau d'être seule avec elle dans une pièce. Qui l'aurait cru, se dit-elle pour se donner plus de courage. Devait-elle provoquer la conversation ou au contraire attendre que l'infirmière se livre.

« Je comprendrai que vous vouliez parler à quelqu'un d'autre mais je suis là si vous le désirez » Finit-elle par dire.

Cosima releva la tête et regarda Delphine. Cette dernière lui lança un timide sourire.

« Tu peux me tutoyer si tu veux. Enfin, quand nous sommes que toutes les deux ! »

Pour Delphine, cette seule phrase lui redonna de l'espoir. D'une part Cosima lui avait répondu mais d'autre part elle réduisait la distance entre elle d'eux.

« Ca va mieux ? » Relança t-elle.

« Ca va mieux. Merci beaucoup pour ton aide ! »

Un silence s'installa. Pour Delphine, c'était maintenant à Cosima de faire un pas vers elle. Après tout, elle venait de lui offrir son écoute, que pouvait-elle faire d'autre.

« J'aimerai que tout ce que vient de se passer reste entre nous si cela ne te dérange pas. Je n'ai pas envie que tout le service sache que j'ai eu un moment d'égarement et que je me suis effondrée ! » Déclara Cosima.

« Je ne dirai rien ne t'en fais pas. Tu veux en parler ? »

« En évoquant les vacances, je me suis mis à penser à une personne à qui je tenais beaucoup. Elle est morte peu de temps après mon arrivée ici et même si je ne suis pas totalement fautive dans cette tragédie, j'y ai ma part de responsabilité. » Répondit Cosima en jouant avec un bout de ficelle.

« Tu sais, j'ai moi même perdu des personnes que j'aimais et je pense que même si l'on aimerai remonter le temps pour changer les choses, pour passer plus de temps avec elles, il faut se dire que si ça s'est passé ainsi c'est qu'il y a une raison. Tu ne pourras jamais l'oublier mais tu peux toujours essayer de vivre avec son souvenir. Le temps efface la peine. »

Cosima sourie à ce discours. Entendre une jeune femme comme Delphine tenir ce genre de propos était inimaginable. Ce petit brin de femme avait l'air de connaître déjà beaucoup de chose sur la vie pour son âge. Son passé difficile devait surement l'y aider.

« Merci Delphine. Ca m'a fais du bien d'en parler avec toi. »

Delphine quitta son lit pour se mettre à hauteur de visage d'Cosima.

« Je serai toujours là si tu as besoin de parler. Ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais trouver une excuse pour m'enfuir. N'oublie pas que je suis obligée de rester entre ces quatre murs ! » Dit-elle en riant.

Cosima sourie et tapota gentiment l'épaule de Delphine.

A ce contact, Delphine regarda Cosima droit dans les yeux. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti pour elle lors de la séance de sport revint instinctivement. Les battements de son cœur jusque là régulier, s'accélèrent doucement. La bouche entrouverte, elle laissait s'échapper une respiration chaude et saccadée. Dans cette position, elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres des lèvres de l'infirmière.

Cosima, en voyant le regard intense de Delphine, s'arrêta net. Ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était entrain de se produire. Son corps tout entier lui suppliait de s'approcher de Delphine pour goûter à ces douces lèvres. Elle pris quelques minutes pour réfléchir puis délicatement, elle remis une mèche de Delphine derrière son oreille.

Doucement, elle approcha son visage de Delphine. A intervalle régulier, elle regardait Delphine droit dans les yeux puis ses lèvres. Elle en avait tellement envie. Dans un dernier geste de contrôle, elle se mordit les lèvres. Elle ne devait pas céder, elle le savait, mais avait-elle vraiment envie d'y renoncer ?

Delphine brûlait de tout son être. Elle ne rêvé pas, Cosima se rapprochait doucement d'elle. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard son désir de l'embrasser. La chambre toute entière tremblait face à cet élan d'émotions. Délicatement, Cosima déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Delphine.

Delphine était aux anges. Avide de cette douceur, elle embrassa à nouveau Cosima en intensifiant toute fois l'échange.

Le temps sembla se figer. Le monde pouvait bien s'arrêter de tourner, plus rien n'avait d'importante si ce n'est ces baisers, ces caresses.

A contrecœur, Cosima se retira pour regarder Delphine.

« Il serait préférable de rejoindre les autres ! » Dit-elle en repoussant une mèche de Delphine.

Mêlant la parole aux gestes, Cosima se leva et sortie de la chambre laissant Delphine seule dans sa chambre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Amie ou plus si affinité**

En rentrant chez elle après son service, Cosima ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Elle venait de franchir à nouveau cette frontière de l'interdit. Pourquoi ? Comment ?

« Je ne suis qu'une idiote ! » dit-elle sur un ton d'agacement.

« Ce n'était pourtant pas bien compliqué. Ne jamais retomber sous le charme d'une patiente ! Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas compris par le mot jamais ! JAMAIS ! » Cria t-elle dans un élan de rage.

Empoignant le vase qui se trouvait face à elle, elle projeta l'objet contre un mur et glissa doucement le long de la cloison.

Tremblante, le regard haineux et les poings serrés, Cosima essaya tant bien que mal de contenir sa colère contre elle même. Il ne manquait pas grand chose pour que ce doux poison, longtemps mis sous silence, ne viennent à nouveau lui promettre calme et sagesse.

« Ne pas céder, ne pas céder….Respire…Respire… »

Confuse, apeurée, la jeune femme pris la direction de sa chambre et se laissa tomber t'elle un sac sur son lit. Le regard fixé vers le plafond. Cosima se concentra sur sa respiration. Petit à petit, elle sentie les battements de son cœur ralentir et ses points se décontracter. Le calme commençait doucement à remplacer la tempête.

Au bout d'une heure, elle pris la direction de la cuisine pour se servir un verre tout en préparant le repas pour elle et ses invités. En effet, chaque semaine, Cosima et ses amies s'invitaient à tour de rôle pour un repas entre filles. L'occasion pour chacune de parler de ses peines de cœur, de son travail, et des problèmes quotidiens.

Ce soir, Cosima le savait, ses amies allaient s'apercevoir que celle-ci n'allait pas bien et la questionneraient jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche le morceau. S'en suivra une longue et interminable discussion et de mises en garde quand à la situation. Pourtant, malgré ces sentiments de peur et de doutes qui l'envahissaient depuis ce baiser, Cosima n'avait qu'une envie, retourner auprès de Delphine quoi qu'il en coûte. Devait-elle, dans ce cas prévis, écouter la voix de la raison ou celle du cœur ? Après tout, Cosima n'avait pas juste envie de Delphine parce que justement, celui lui était interdit ? Dans un autre contexte, dans une autre vie, aurait-elle eut envie d'elle ? L'aurait-elle seulement regardé ?

Delphine, cette jeune femme de vingt-deux ans, pour qui la vie ne fait que commençait ne mérite t-elle pas mieux qu'une histoire vouée à l'échec, au drame et à la souffrance. Camille, elle aussi, n'aurait pas mérité une autre vie ?

La gorge serrée, le regard perdu dans le vide, Cosima n'avait pas le cœur à la cuisine. Et cette petite voix qui se faisait de nouveau entendre n'arrangeait pas la situation. _Fais le, tu te sentiras mieux après…Fais le, et tous tes doutes s'en iront…Fais le, et tu seras libre à nouveau_ …Très vite, cette voix, ce démon du passé, devint une obsession. Quoi qu'elle fasse, quelque soit l'action entreprise…vider la poubelle, mettre la table, allumer une cigarette…cette envie prenait de l'ampleur.

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi…laisse moi….je ne veux pas…je ne peux pas…LAISSE MOI ! » Cria t-elle de désespoir face à son miroir.

 **Toc Toc**

A ce bruit, Cosima se sentit tout à coup soulager. L'arrivée de ces amies tombées plus qu'à pic. Elle ne devait pas recommencer, elle en avait la promesse à la personne qui lui était le plus cher à son cœur.

« Hey les filles, comment vous allez ? » Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte.

« Trop trop bien. Il faut que je te raconte un truc qui m'est arrivée aujourd'hui. Tu ne vas pas en croire tes yeux ! » Dit Alice tout en prenant Cosima par le bras, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que celui de la suivre.

Autour de la table, l'ambiance était décontractée. Alice raconta à l'ensemble des convives sa rencontre du jour avec une jeune femme qu'elle avait connu plusieurs années au par avant en colonie de vacances et avec qui elle avait découvert son penchant pour le sexe féminin.

« Et tu comptes la revoir ? » Demanda Sophie.

« Et comment…disons que ce matin…après notre rencontre…nous nous sommes comment dire…hum…légèrement embrassée » dit-elle l'air de rien.

« Coquine va ! » Répondit Cosima.

« Oh toujours chérie ! » Répondit Alice en lui envoyant une cacahuète au passage.

Cosima se leva pour commencer à servir le repas.

« Au menu de ce soir, papillote de saumon et son gratin de pomme de terre, le tout accompagnée d'une fricassée de légumes. »

« Oh oh… » dirent les filles en cœur.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Cosima.

« C'est le repas que tu nous fais à chaque fois que quelqu'un chose te tracasse ! »

« Non ce n'est pas vrai. J'avais juste envie de poisson… » Dit-elle en servant la dernière assiette.

« Mais bien sur…et la marmotte elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'allu… » Dit Mégane en fixant Cosima.

« Et pourquoi pas ! » Dit elle en souriant.

« On te connaît très bien, et l'on sait ce que ce repas signifie pour toi ! Allez, crache le morceau, nous sommes toutes ouïes ! »

« Disons que…en ce moment…au travail….c'est comment dire…compliqué ! » Finit-elle par avouer.

« Mmm et dans quel sens ? » Demanda Alice tout en savourant le repas.

« Disons que…peut-être…je dis bien peut-être…il se pourrait…que j'ai une fois encore…merdé ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! » Dirent en chœur les filles.

« Si » Répondit Cosima sans oser les regarder.

« Comment c'est possible. Après…après ce qui s'est passé avec Camille, on pensait toute que tu ferais plus attention. Tu as pensé à ta carrière Cosima. Tu veux vraiment tout compromettre encore une fois ? » Demanda Sophie l'air grave.

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne l'ai pas voulu si vous voulait tout savoir. Je ne me suis pas levée un beau matin en me disant, tient et si aujourd'hui je trouvais une patiente pour qui j'éprouverai du désir…Ca m'est tombée dessus encore une fois sans que je ne le vois venir. »

« Et elle, cette fille, elle ressent quelque chose pour toi ? A t-elle fais un signe ou un geste qui pourrait te laisser croire qu'elle serait attirée par toi aussi ?» Demanda Mégane.

« On s'est embrasée ! » Dit Cosima en levant les yeux.

« Comment ça vous vous êtes embrassées. Sincèrement, tu me déçois Cosima. Tu as énormément souffert depuis six mois avec tout ce qui t'es arrivée et te voir retomber dans cet engrenage…j'ai peur. Enfin, ON a peur ! » Déclara Alice.

« Alice a raison. Nous sommes tes amies donc quoi que tu décides de faire on te soutiendra mais réfléchis bien avant de continuer. Tu es une fille en or et tu mérites le bonheur mais rappel toi comment nous t'avons retrouvée après ta rupture avec Camille. Tu étais une loque humaine… » Intervient Sophie.

Cosima ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle écoutait attentivement ses amies sans sourcilier. Au fond d'elle, elle n'espère qu'une chose, pouvoir mettre le temps sur pause le temps de réfléchir comme il se devait à la situation. Les paroles de ses amies l'avaient touché au plus profond de son être.

Quand elle dû mettre un terme à sa relation avec Camille, ses amies ont été les seules personnes envers lesquelles Cosima pu se tourner. Chacune à leur manière, elles l'avaient aidé à retrouver le sourire et à combattre ses vieux démons. Ce soir encore, leur arrivée à l'appartement, l'avait empêché de céder à celui-ci. Pourtant, une fois de plus, son appel se faisait de plus en plus violent et il ne manquait plus grand chose pour qu'elle succombe à son charme. Seule dans la salle de bain, l'objet tant convoité, n'était qu'à quelque centimètre de sa porté. Il lui aurait fallu qu'une fraction de seconde pour l'empoigner et se libérer. C'est pourquoi elle portait tant d'importance à ce groupe de fille, ses amies, ses sœurs de cœur pour qui elle n'avait aucun secret, aucun tabou.

« Merci les filles ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans vous ! » Finit-elle par leur dire.

Une à une, elles se prirent la main dans un signe de soutient et malgré la peur que chacune pouvait éprouver, elles éclatèrent d'un même rire.

« Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais certaine personne travail demain ! » Dit Cosima en se levant de table.

Après les embrassades d'au revoir, Cosima s'empressa de débarrasser la table et de faire la vaisselle afin de retrouver son lit au plus vite et de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

5h du matin. Le réveil sonne. A peine quelques heures de sommeil, trop peu aux yeux de Cosima, et déjà l'heure de se lever pour une nouvelle journée de travail.

A cet instant précis, Cosima remercia le ciel de lui avoir offert l'opportunité de pratiquer un métier qu'elle aimait et qui lui tenait à cœur. Sans quoi, elle se demandait comment, un matin comme celui-ci, elle trouverait le courage de prendre le chemin du travail.

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever. Quelque rayon de lumière transperçait les nuages matinaux. Accompagnée de son café du matin, Cosima monta dans sa voiture, souriante et fraiche comme la rosée du matin. En effet, Cosima avait cette faculté que peu de gens avaient à savoir que malgré son manque de sommeil et la fatigue naissante, elle réussissait à le surmonter et très vite la vitalité prenait le pas sur la faiblesse.

6h15. Arrivée au CHR. Encore quelques minutes avant son début de service. Encore quelques minutes avant de se retrouver dans cette situation à laquelle elle ne pourrait échapper. Tentant de calmer ses nerfs, elle alluma une cigarette tout en faisant les cent pas dans le jardin hospitalier.

Dans l'ascenseur qui l'emmenait au cinquième étage, elle prit une dernière grande respiration afin d'évacuer son stresse.

« Bonjour les filles ! » dit-elle à ses collègues.

« Hey belle brune, prête pour cette journée ? » demanda Laetitia.

« Est-ce que j'ai vraiment le choix ? » répondit-elle.

Cosima pris la direction du bureau infirmier en compagnie de l'infirmière de nuit afin de commencer les transmissions. Collations prises ou non hier soir, déroulement de la nuit, traitements administrés…tout était passé au peigne fin pour ne commettre aucune erreur.

7h00. Les infirmières et aides soignante commencèrent la tournée matinale. Cosima quand à elle, préféra se protéger encore un peu et s'isola dans le PC infirmier. Calmement, elle prépara les traitements pour les patientes.

« Bonjour ! »

Cosima leva les yeux. Delphine se présentait devant elle, un verre d'eau à la main.

« Bonjour ! » lui dit-elle.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Cosima ne s'était pas rendue compte du temps qui était passé. 8h sonnait déjà et avec elle, le début du traitement.

« Tu peux t'assoir, je vais commencer ! »

Delphine s'exécuta et commença à jouer avec son verre.

« Bien dormi ? » Finit-elle par demander.

Cosima leva les yeux de son planning l'air interrogateur.

« Ca ne serait pas plutôt à moi de te demander cela ? » Dit-elle en souriant.

« Très bien merci. Et toi ? » Répondit Delphine.

« La nuit fût courte mais agréable ! »

« Oh…je vois… » dit Delphine l'air songeuse.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'était soirée entre filles hier soir et comme c'était à mon tour de recevoir je ne me suis pas couchée tôt ! » Intervient Cosima.

En finissant sa phrase, la jeune femme se demanda pourquoi elle avait ressentie ce besoin de se justifier ou, plutôt, ce besoin de rassurer Delphine.

Cette dernière afficha un sourire à la réponse d'Cosima.

« N'oublie pas, c'est cinq gouttes de vitamine et quinze gouttes de phosphore. »

Delphine s'exécuta puis avala d'un trait le verre et ses cachets tout en exécutante une grimace révélant le goût abjecte de cette mixture.

« Tu finiras pas t'habituer au goût…ou pas ! » Dit Cosima en éclatant de rire en voyant l'air de dégoût qu'affichait Delphine.

« Ce n'est pas bien de se moquer ! » Répondit Delphine tout en essayant de garder son sérieux.

« Aurai-je vexé la jeune enfant ? » Lui demanda Cosima.

« Vexé je ne sais pas, touché peut-être ! » Dit Delphine tout en quittant la salle.

A cette réponse, Cosima ne savait pas quoi répondre ni même quoi penser. Elle regarda Delphine qui quittait la pièce sans dire un mot.

Doucement, elle se remit dans son travail. Absorbé par ce dernier, elle ne s'aperçue pas que Delphine était revenue sur ses pas et attendait, les bras croisées et un sourire sur le visage, dans l'ouverture de la porte.

« En tout cas moi je ne t'ai pas perturbée plus que cela ! » Finit-elle par dire tout en faisant mine de quitter la pièce.

Cosima sursauta à ces paroles.

«Disons plutôt que ce que tu m'as fais…ça ne se voit pas d'un simple coup d'œil ! » Répondit elle en la fixa du regard.

A cette phrase, à ces mots…Cosima se mordit l'intérieur de la joue maudissant cette spontanéité qui l'empêcher de réfléchir avant de parler.

Delphine, quand à elle, affichait un regard moqueur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Tout un tas de scénario lui traversaient l'esprit et très vite, sa température corporelle atteint un niveau presque insupportable. Telle une chaudière en surchauffe, ses mains moites trahissaient ce trouble qui venait de s'installer en elle.

Sans dire un mot, elle marcha à reculer tout en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux de Cosima. Pour rien au monde, elle n'avait envie de rompre ce contact si particulier mais son corps, quand à lui, réclamer une distance entre elle et l'objet de ses désirs. Car oui, Delphine ne pouvait plus le nier. Elle désirait Cosima plus que jamais. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un désir amical mais bel et bien d'un désir fougueux, soudain, et intense. Face à elle, tout son être se consumer de l'intérieur et n'attendait plus qu'une chose, exploser.

Adossée au mur, le passage d'une autre patiente dans le couloir la sortie doucement de ses pensées. Il lui fallu quelques minutes pour se donner plus de constance et, dans un dernier geste de fuite, elle pris la direction de la salle de vie afin d'attendre son petit déjeuner.

Dans le PC infirmier, Cosima était en mode pause. Assise à son bureau, elle venait d'être transpercé d'une force inouïe qu'elle avait encore du mal à identifier. Cet échange, de quelques secondes, yeux dans les yeux, l'avait transporté dans un autre univers où plus rien autour d'elle n'avait d'importance. Seul le bruit de sa respiration, lui rappeler qu'elle n'était pas entrain de rêver et que ce qui venait de se passer était bien réel. Face à elle, Delphine l'a fixé intensément et semblait elle aussi troublée par cet échange. Jamais, en 26 ans d'existence, elle n'avait ressentie un tel chamboulement.

Soudain, des flashs d'elle et de Camille lui vînt en mémoire. A cela s'ajoutèrent la douleur et la peine qu'elle avait ressentie quand leur relation éclata au grand jour. En quittant le bureau de son chef de service, elle s'était jurée sur ce qu'elle avait de plus cher que plus jamais elle ne tomberait amoureuse d'une patiente. Elle s'était également promise qu'elle ne donnerait plus sa confiance ni son cœur aussi facilement que dans le passé. Malgré cela, ce simple regard, ces simples mots échangés avec Delphine avaient, telle une vague balayant une plage, ravagés toutes ses convictions.


End file.
